Surah Nuh - Noah
'''Intro''' '''Contents''' In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful. ([[71.1]]) Surely We sent Nuh to his people, saying: Warn your people before there come upon them a painful chastisement. ([[71.2]]) He said: O my people! Surely I am a plain warner to you: ([[71.3]]) That you should serve Allah and be careful of (your duty to) Him and obey me: ([[71.4]]) He will forgive you some of your faults and grant you a delay to an appointed term; surely the term of Allah when it comes is not postponed; did you but know! ([[71.5]]) He said: O my Lord! surely I have called my people by night and by day! ([[71.6]]) But my call has only made them flee the more: ([[71.7]]) And whenever I have called them that Thou mayest forgive them, they put their fingers in their ears, cover themselves with their garments, and persist and are puffed up with pride: ([[71.8]]) Then surely I called to them aloud: ([[71.9]]) Then surely I spoke to them in public and I spoke to them in secret: ([[71.10]]) Then I said, Ask forgiveness of your Lord, surely He is the most Forgiving: ([[71.11]]) He will send down upon you the cloud, pouring down abundance of rain: ([[71.12]]) And help you with wealth and sons, and make for you gardens, and make for you rivers. ([[71.13]]) What is the matter with you that you fear not the greatness of Allah? ([[71.14]]) And indeed He has created you through various grades: ([[71.15]]) Do you not see how Allah has created the seven heavens ,~ one above another, ([[71.16]]) And made the moon therein a light, and made the sun a lamp? ([[71.17]]) And Allah has made you grow out of the earth as a growth: ([[71.18]]) Then He returns you to it, then will He bring you forth a (new) bringing forth: ([[71.19]]) And Allah has made for you the earth a wide expanse, ([[71.20]]) That you may go along therein in wide paths. ([[71.21]]) Nuh said: My Lord! surely they have disobeyed me and followed him whose wealth and children have added to him nothing but loss. ([[71.22]]) And they have planned a very great plan. ([[71.23]]) And they say: By no means leave your gods, nor leave Wadd, nor Suwa; nor Yaghus, and Yauq and Nasr. ([[71.24]]) And indeed they have led astray many, and do not increase the unjust in aught but error. ([[71.25]]) Because of their wrongs they were drowned, then made to enter fire, so they did not find any helpers besides Allah. ([[71.26]]) And Nuh said: My Lord! leave not upon the land any dweller from among the unbelievers: ([[71.27]]) For surely if Thou leave them they will lead astray Thy servants, and will not beget any but immoral, ungrateful (children) ([[71.28]]) My Lord! forgive me and my parents and him who enters my house believing, and the believing men and the believing women; and do not increase the unjust in aught but destruction! '''Articles''' '''Audio''' '''Video'''